


it's only temporary (we won't die here)

by Kittenfightclub



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: 90 percent fluff, Baze is dramatic, Chirrut is even more dramatic, Cuddling, Huddling For Warmth, Kissing, M/M, Napping, Pre-Rogue One, Sickness, bc they love each other a lot, its a sick fic but theres no hurt, the other 10 percent is just leading up to fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 13:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11806506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittenfightclub/pseuds/Kittenfightclub
Summary: Chirrut gets sick, so Baze takes a day off to huddle close and keep him safe :)..written for the Daily Spiritassassin Exchange; this is my gift to ghost-suit, so hopefully you enjoy :)





	it's only temporary (we won't die here)

**Author's Note:**

> i took way too long deciphering the prompt since "cuddle huddle" is pretty self explanatory- i still feel like i got it all wrong, so whoops, sorry ;_;

The streets of Jedha were not a pleasant place, not before the empire’s invasion, and certainly not after. It was cold, yet dry; lonely, yet loud. It was a miserable place to live, and it was where Chirrut and Baze found themselves abandoned by faith, hope, and safety. The temple had fallen and expelled all of its members- the acolytes as well as masters-, those who had not died at least.

 

The streets of Jedha were a tough place to live, and an even tougher place to survive. Baze worked odd jobs, lifting things, hard labor, and the occasional contract- he kept the details from his love with a stubborn resilience (for sharing would surely take the pain away, or soothe it at least, but it would not do the same for his husband, who would worry all the more). 

Chirrut told fortunes for mere credits a day, sometimes less than that. Some days it was too cold, or windy, to warrant anyone stopping in the street long enough for a few whispered words.

They did not take pity money- not that it mattered, no one had pity money to give. 

 

Chirrut’s faith in the force was persistent, but without the staying force of the temple, he doubted, for just moments at a time, its sincerity. The Force told him that Baze and he would not die there, on the streets, but when Chirrut grew sick and could no longer discern the Force amongst his innermost thoughts, he began to doubt that fact along with everything else.

 

He still heard the whispers, sure, but he could never be quite certain that it was all not just some trick: Baze trying to reassure him of his only remaining firm belief with childish acting and insincerity… not that he expected something so harsh as that from Baze. Baze would never lie to him, and Chirrut would never lie to his love either. It had been one of only a few verses in their vows. Yet still, Chirrut could not help the restless doubt.

 

.

 

“Stay here.” Baze’s voice was solid and firm, raised against the harsh wind, yet still so soft, so gentle. Chirrut nodded weakly, clutching the single woolen blanket tighter about himself. Chirrut was shaking from fever and sweating beneath the blanket despite still feeling particularly chill. In less words, he was more miserable than ever- although he would never admit it. Baze would have to go out to work today, and he did not want Chirrut to as well,  _ hmph _ . 

 

He huffed, and didn't even try to stand up from the cold stone- either because of the fact that he trusted Baze, and obeyed him in this, or because he could not. Sickness was always hard on Chirrut. He didn't let himself rest; he hadn't when they had been safe in the temple, and he did not now.

 

Baze simply stared at him for a moment- Chirrut's eyebrows were scrunched up like he was thinking hard... or there was a chance that he was in pain, although that chance was very slim. Chirrut knew how to mask his pain. If he were in any more serious pain, Baze might never know. After a few moments, Chirrut's face unclenched and he relaxed, sinking back against the hard wall behind him. He shivered, let out a small breath- a puff of air, before he spoke (he had been thinking, Baze noted with relief): 

 

"Stay with me then?" It was almost a plea, but not quite. Chirrut did not believe in guilt. He and Baze had no secrets between each other- Chirrut was healing; there was no real reason for Baze to stay other than his lover's selfishness. They both were aware of that fact, and still Baze hesitated before he left. Was this a moment for him to make a choice, make a statement, or was it insignificant- would Chirrut be okay either way, or was this the universe's way of making him choose?

  
  


Baze sighed before sinking down onto the ground beside Chirrut, giving a soft smile that Chirrut, of course, would not see, but would most likely sense with an intuition that Baze did not even understand- or believe in. 

He had definitely thought way too much about that. Sitting down to be with his husband during sickness, improving in health with every passing hour,, was not a life or death choice. It was silly to put so much into the decision. It was simple; Baze could never resist Chirrut's selfish pleas- at this time in their lives he so rarely allowed them to himself.

  
  


Chirrut was grinning now, not because he had been trying to draw Baze closer, but because Baze had seen right through him and still fulfilled his wishes. He threw a corner of the blanket over his love in thanks. 

It did nothing to warm Baze, and everything to make Chirrut shiver once again, so Baze shifted closer, allowing them to share the blanket. When Chirrut tugged him closer still, Baze simply hefted the thinner man into his lap and sighed. Chirrut was burning up, but it was only because of the fever, so at least the heat would help.

If Baze got himself sick as well, it would be no good for the both of them, but that was not what mattered right then. 

(though perhaps it was the reason why Chirrut did not lean up to kiss Baze, as the larger man pulled him closer to his chest and hummed, his choppy mid-length hair falling down to tickle Chirrut's shoulders and his reddened nose)

 

Chirrut laughed at that, being plopped so unceremoniously between his husband’s thighs, and then sneezed, leaning forward violently to stifle the outburst into the folds of the blanket and not risk spreading the sickness. Baze gave a pitiful smile, helping Chirrut to sit back up once he had finished. Chirrut, it seemed, was dizzy, as he kept shifting slightly, back and forth as though he were about to fall- though of course he would not fall, not with Baze there to support him.

For long moments, Chirrut shifted side to side, before leaning back with an exhale and nosing up into Baze's scruff of a beard, nearly grown and prickly. Then, he thought better of himself and backed off.

 

Chirrut was nearly balled up, sitting on the ground and providing extra support with the balls of his feet, toes curled in against the cold. Baze sat behind him, and put his legs around Chirrut- the blind monk being small and malnourished enough to allow that. Baze hated it, but he savored the closeness.

  
  


"Thank you." 

 

Baze grumbled in reply. Of course, Chirrut knew that he was very welcome, and that Baze would always try his hardest to give him anything  he ever desired, but then, Chirrut needed to sleep; that was what would help him the most with this sickness. Baze squeezed him, a warning, before sliding down to lay at a greater angle- a small pile of clothes yanked from their pack to support his back, and pulled Chirrut down with him. 

Chirrut huddled up further against him, still smiling, but softer, drowsily. This was the closest they had come to sleeping together since the temple had fallen. That was probably what they missed the most: lying together in a bed, safe, warm, together, knowing the next day they would wake up together, and be together for eternity. 

Of course, now Baze could not let himself fall asleep while Chirrut was sleeping; that would leave them too vulnerable, but he would be there when he finally dozed off, and when he woke up at last- hopefully, he would sleep till afternoon at least.

 

Chirrut sniffled, pressing his face against Baze's chest and breathing in hard. Baze could feel the wetness of snot and didn't mind it. He felt Chirrut's breath slow against him, relaxing into something close to resting; he felt his heart beat slower against his stomach, short, stiff beats, obvious through the thin skin and lanky muscle. It slowed more until it seemed as though Chirrut was asleep; a thin string of drool lazily slinked out of the open corner of his mouth, and his hands clenched lazily against the thin fabric of Baze's trousers. He looked innocent, which he was, at least in Baze's eyes, and pitiful- which he was anything but, but in sickness he certainly looked the part-

 

"...Baze?"

 

_ Oh _ , he wasn't asleep yet then.

 

A low hum.

 

"Thank you," a thin stream of coughs wracked Chirrut's body. He was fighting the sickness. The obstruction was easily cleared and Chirrut continued with a clearer voice. "For staying with me, my love." 

He smiled against Baze's chest; Baze could feel it. Chirrut planted a kiss to the same spot while Baze held him, before drifting off to sleep.

 


End file.
